The long hard road to Love
by dracoz-sexc-hunni
Summary: This is a LilyJames era type story! I dont know where the plot will head, but it's aimed to be funny and in the end romantic, once Lily gets over hating James! Which she has to do in order for Harry to be born! Rated R just in case! Please R&R!
1. Back on the train

**Summary- This is a Lily/James story, I just wanted to write one, I have no idea of a plot yet but it's just a love story with some Marauders fun in it! Enjoy!!  
  
**Disclaimer- I own nothing! Nothing at all! Don't accuse me of owing anything because that is a blatant lie and you know it!  
  
**Author's note- I here-by dedicate this story to my Dear friend, Beta and Manager Sarah! Sarah is brilliant, she has made a FanSite about me if you wish to see it there it is:  
  
Okay well have fun reading and what not, and please review and tell me what you think! Love and hugglez Jade xox  
  
XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX  
  
Chapter 1- Back on the train!  
  
Lily Evans and her best friend Angela Churchill climbed aboard the Hogwarts Express, full of excitement to what their 5th year would bring. They searched the train for an empty carriage, but found only one with one unfamiliar girl sitting in it.  
  
"Hello," said Lily in a friendly tone as she slid the door open, "Are you new? I haven't seen you around before and you look too old to be a first year." She said "My name's Lily Evans" she added, offering the girl her hand.  
  
"My name's Tanya Leonard and yes I'm new, I'm starting 5th year!" she said, eyeing Lily and Angela Nervously.  
  
"Awesome!" said Lily "we're in 5th year too! This is Angela Churchill." She said, pointing to her blonde friend. "May we sit with you?" she asked  
  
Lily and Angela sat opposite Tanya and hoped their other friends would find them.  
  
Soon enough 2 other 5th year girls came bounding down the train in search of their friends.  
  
Josephine and Jennifer Patil who were twins threw the door open with a crash.  
  
"LILY! ANGELA! UNKNOWN STRANGE GIRL! How positively WONDERFUL it is to see you!" said Josephine smiling and hugging her two best friends then the new girl she didn't know.  
  
Jennifer stood at the door laughing.  
  
"Jen, Josie, this is Tanya Leonard! Tanya this is Jennifer and Josephine Patil, dear friends of ours and twins if you hadn't noticed!" laughed Lily.  
  
Josephine and Jennifer were clearly twins. They had exactly the same honey blonde wavy hair, piercing blue eyes and cheerful smiles. They even dressed alike to confuse people.  
  
"How simply delightful it is to meet you darling!" drawled Jennifer, offering her hand to the nervous new girl and shaking it vigorously.  
  
"Charmed! Simply enchanting!" cooed Josephine as she offered her own hand.  
  
Just then the last of their tight-knit group arrived at the door hidden behind a large bunch of red roses.  
  
Angela spun around and looked at her friend laughing.  
  
"My, Christina, there's something different about you but I just can't put my finger on it!" she giggled "did you get a haircut?"  
  
Christina Le Rouge took the roses away from her face and playfully swatted Angela with them.  
  
"Grow up Ang! Lance gave me these coz he is going to miss me while I'm away at school!" she said as he eyes misted up and she looked at the roses fondly. Lance was Christina's on and off muggle boyfriend of 2 years, who thought that when she left for school she was going to an exclusive girls' boarding school in the hills. He was also a complete jerk!  
  
"Great!" said Angela sarcastically as she snapped the head off one of the roses and squashed it under her foot.  
  
"Excellent!" said Jen with equal sarcasm as she threw one of the roses out of the moving train window.  
  
"Perfect!" said Josie as she bit the head off one rose and spat it on the floor.  
  
"Leave her alone!" laughed Lily as she held the roses out of reach of the other three. "He may be a jerk, but they're awfully pretty roses!" she laughed as she tossed them down onto the seat next to her.  
  
Christina looked huffed and muttered something about them "not understand their relationship" as she stared out the window at the speeding countryside.  
  
The hours droned on and Lily explained all about Hogwarts to Tanya while most of the other girls slept or read.  
  
Tanya had transferred from Foxwood academy in Ireland. She had already been sorted into Gryffindor, the house which Lily and her friends belonged to.  
  
As they began to get closer to Hogwarts, Lily woke up the rest of her friends and they got dressed into their school robes.  
  
They finally reached Hogsmede station and climbed out of the train eager to get to school and tuck into the start of year feast!  
  
As they got to the carriages Lily looked at the Thestrals that pulled them and wiped away a tear. Seeing those creatures reminded her of her dear little baby sister that she watched die in her mother's arms when she was just 10 minutes old. It had been 2 years ago and not a day had gone by when she didn't wish it were Petunia that had died not her poor innocent baby sister.  
  
She was glad when they arrived at school and were out of the dark; she was also starving from the long train ride.  
  
As they all ran inside and sat down at the Gryffindor table Lily, Josie, Jen and Christina pointed out people to Tanya.  
  
"That's Malfoy, the Slytherin girls think he's a bit of a spunk but I think he's just creepy!" said Lily as she pointed to a snobby looking boy with white-blonde hair that was making his way towards the Slytherin table.  
  
"I haven't seen Potter and his friends yet, maybe our prayers have been answered and they were kicked out!" said Jen, looking around hopefully.  
  
"No suck luck!" laughed a Ravenclaw 6th year that was passing their table. "Look what Filch and his cat just dragged in!" and she pointed to the door.  
  
Standing in the doorway, looking rather sheepish and trying not to laugh was four very well known boys.  
  
Standing at the front of the group, running his hands instinctively through his already messy black hair in a very cocky way was James Potter.  
  
"That! is James Potter," spa Lily, pointing to him "Most girls think he's absolutely drop dead gorgeous and he knows it! he has the worlds biggest ego!!" she said spitefully.  
  
"And Biggest dick!" added Josie laughing and ducking as Lily swatted her with her hand.  
  
"You'd know!" she laughed "And that one," she said pointing to a boy with soft dark hair that flopped over his eye in a very casual-but-elegant way, who was smirking sexily at a 4th year Ravenclaw. "Is Sirius Black! He's just as wanted as Potter, and only the slightest bit less arrogant. Although I have to admit he is very good looking!" she added, blushing slightly her friends around her nodded in agreement and sighed, as he looked their way.  
  
"The serious looking boy behind them is Remus Lupin, he's sweet but kind of quite. I know of a few girls that have a thing for him too, although I think he's kinda shy!" she said, then she hushed up slightly when the four boys came over to the table.  
  
"Hey girls!" said Potter, sitting down opposite Lily and her friends and looking at them with anticipation.  
  
Josie smiled sexily at James and replied "hello James, how was your summer?" She ignored the evil stares that Lily was giving her.  
  
"Good, you know, same old bullshit!" said James smiling, then they all shut- up whilst the new 1st years were sorted.  
  
After their meal, Lily and the girls walked back to the Gryffindor tower, Lily leading as quickly as she could to get away from James. She'd secretly hoped that he'd gotten over his little fixation with her over the holidays and screwed some muggle so that he wouldn't be so sexually starved. But so far that evening he'd asked her about her own sex life twice and asked her to go out with him 3 times.  
  
He was the sort of boy that didn't take no for an answer, but Lily thought that after the years of getting a no from her he'd have gotten used to it.  
  
She sighed as she entered the tower and sat down in the nearest chair, she sat and fidgeted for 5 minutes, still explaining things to Tanya but she'd gotten too restless so she took herself upstairs and lay down on her comfy bed.  
  
Boy had she missed Hogwarts!  
  
XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX 


	2. Persistence, Persistence!

**Disclaimer- I own nothing! Nothing at all! Don't even imply that I pretend to own anything because I know that I own nothing! So let's keep it that way!  
  
**Author's note- I had heaps of ideas about my first chapter, but now I have no idea where to head from there! I'm going to go have a shower to get inspiration! * Okay, I do my best thinking in the shower and now I'm done and I've come up with some pretty okay ideas! So here goes!  
  
XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX  
  
Chapter 2- That boy and his mirror  
  
"JAMES HARRISON POTTER! HURRY UP I'M STARVING!" came Sirius' scream up the stairwell.  
  
James Potter ran his hand through his hair for the fiftieth time that day and loosened his tie slightly, ignoring his best friend's call.  
  
"James! How long can a guy stare at himself in a mirror before breakfast! How can you even look at your face on an empty stomach? Hurry up or we're leaving without you!" Sirius was very impatient in the mornings. He needed his food.  
  
He picked up his 11inch Mahogany wand and swished it in the air, producing the words "I love Lily Evans" in bright red letters, then with a flick of his wand wiped it away.  
  
"Today is the day," he thought, flashing himself his cocky smile in the mirror. Then he sighed; he said that everyday!  
  
**************************************************************************** ***  
  
Sirius was standing in the portrait hole with Remus and Peter. He opened his mouth to yell out to James for a final time when he saw the raven- haired boy saunter down the stairs and slowly make his way towards them.  
  
"Finally!" sighed Sirius rather exasperated.  
  
"Oh, you guys waited for me? You shouldn't have!" cooed James as he pushed past them and opened the portrait hole.  
  
"Good morning ma'am!" he said, slightly dipping his head towards the Fat Lady guarding the entrance to the Gryffindor Tower.  
  
"Good morning Mr. Potter!" she giggled.  
  
"James Potter you conceited son-of-a-bitch! You know you were in front of that mirror for over half an hour? No boy takes that long to get ready! And now you're flashing your smiles at portraits and making them blush! You're too much!" laughed Sirius punching James on the shoulder.  
  
"You know you're no better Padfoot!" laughed Remus quietly from behind. "With all those special spells you put on your hair in the morning!"  
  
Sirius turned around and scowled at Remus as they walked through the doors into the Great Hall.  
  
"FOOD!" cried Sirius, running to the Gryffindor table and grabbing a piece of toast from the end nearest to the door then finding a seat further up.  
  
Laughing at his best friends antics, James Climbed into a seat next to Lily Evans' friend, Josephine.  
  
"Hey Josie!" he said, winking at her suggestively as he reached over her and piled his plate with scrambled eggs. "Good morning James!" she giggled. She was the only one of Lily's friends that didn't despise him, even her twin sister had no patience for the cocky seeker.  
  
"How is my sweet Lily flower this morning?" he said, sipping on pumpkin juice and looking at her over his goblet.  
  
"Other than in no way being YOUR 'Lily Flower' I think she's fine! I left the common room before her, so don't worry you may be able to catch her and ask her out 5 times before breakfast is over!" she laughed, pushing her plate away and getting up.  
  
"I think I'll go and warn her that you're looking for her, maybe she'll stay in bed today!" she said as she walked away from the table, laughing to herself and mumbling "Lily flower?" a couple of times.  
  
James sighed and began to eat his food slowly, laughing dryly at Sirius' jokes.  
  
He watched the door and his eyes lit up as he watched Lily walk in the door, flanked by her usual group of giggly friends.  
  
"Good morning Evans!" he said in his most suave voice as she passed.  
  
She looked at him and rolled her eyes, and kept walking as far up the table as possible.  
  
James picked up his plate and followed her a little distance behind. She sat down up near some 7th years, including the Gryffindor Quiditch captain. James followed, sitting opposite Lily and next to Justin Fowler, the Quiditch captain.  
  
"So what's on the agenda for our next practice Cap'n?" he asked as he pushed himself in next to Justin. Flashing a quick smile at Lily, who looked away with a bored look on her face.  
  
"Oh you know, this and that. A few drills and stuff. Why do you ask Potter?" said Justin, trying to keep his best seeker pleased.  
  
"Oh, I just want to be prepared!" said James, trying to catch Lily's eye and instinctively running his hand through his messy hair.  
  
"Hey Lily! How did you sleep?" he asked getting sick of her silent treatment.  
  
"Fine!" she spat at him before turning back to her friends.  
  
"No need to be a bitch." he muttered to himself before getting up to walk out of the hall.  
  
**************************************************************************** ***  
  
Later that day, James caught up with Lily and stopped her. He hadn't had a chance to ask her out yet today and he didn't like to let a day go by without asking. He hoped that if he asked her enough eventually she'd give in and go out with him.  
  
Unfortunately, she had much the same idea! She thought that if she kept saying no, he'd eventually give up and stop asking and both of them were too stubborn to give in.  
  
"Oh Evans, if only words could express your beauty!" he said as suavely as possible.  
  
"Oh James!" she replied in a fake sweet voice "If only your brain was as big as your ego, then you wouldn't have to come to school and we wouldn't have to put up with you! Either that or your head would explode!" she turned away and walked off.  
  
"Come on Evans!" he said, grabbing her wrist and turning her back round to face him "Just come out on one date with me and then tell me you don't like me! I can prove you'll be able to like me after one date!" he said.  
  
"Not on your life! There's no way in hell I'd ever date you James Potter!! Now LEAVE ME ALONE!" she turned around and walked off, pulling her arm out of his hand.  
  
James sighed and ran his hand through his hair before walking off to find his friends.  
  
**************************************************************************** ***  
  
Lily sunk down into her seat in transfiguration and waited for the rest of her class to file in. she ran a hand through her long red hair and then started to plait it slightly to the side. She just finished when professor McGonagall and the rest of her class filled the room.  
  
Her best friends sat down in the seats she'd saved for them and they all got out their parchment and quills to begin taking notes.  
  
"Quiet, class!" said McGonagall, bringing the class into order. She looked sternly over Lily's head causing the girls to turn around and look at what she was scowling at.  
  
"I said quiet, Mr. Potter!" she said, looking very tight-lipped. James and Sirius were throwing rolled up bits of paper at Severus Snape who was sitting right up the front.  
  
"Sorry Professor." Said James, putting his hands behind his back and flashing the stern teacher one of his blinding smiles.  
  
"Don't let it happen again Mr. Potter or you will be serving detention. You would have to be one of the only students to ever serve detention in their first week EVERY year, including their first!" she said, keeping her mouth tight but her eyes showed the slightest bit of amusement.  
  
Lily rolled her eyes and turned back to face the front as Rosie giggled next to her. Lily noticed out of the corner of her eye she had blown a kiss towards the back row.  
  
By the end of the lesson James, Sirius and Snape all had detentions. Snape for insulting students and threatening to hex them and James and Sirius for provoking him, Lily was glad she wasn't a teacher babysitting rats like them.  
  
Lily collected her things and got up to walk to her Arithmancy class. As she walked out the door, someone rushed past her and held it open for her. she looked up and saw James smirking at her in a way that he evidently thought was sexy.  
  
"Thank you Potter, but I can open doors myself!" she spat, walking past him through the door.  
  
"Can't a guy show some chivalry in this day and age?" he asked, taking large steps to catch up with her.  
  
"Not if that guy is you Potter!" She said, speeding up a little bit.  
  
"And why is that my Lily flower?" he asked, keeping up with her perfectly.  
  
"Because you are a self-obsessed, big-headed, arrogant pig of a boy who annoys the hell out of me and who I wish was just DEAD!" she said through gritted teeth, pushing him away and turning into her Arithmancy class.  
  
"Wow," said James as he leant back against the wall beside her classroom. "Lily is just SO SEXY when she's mad! And she's good at listing Synonyms." He laughed at his own joke as he sauntered off to his next class.  
  
XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX  
  
A/n: Lol, I haven't written much of this story now have I? Oh well, I do intend to continue it, I just have heaps of other stories going right now too! Oh well, I hope you liked it, Love jade xxx 


End file.
